Silverweed
Silver Weed is a jew unicorn pony and one of Shining and Blue's colleagues at the Royal Guard Academy Personality There's no much information about his personality. Skills He is able to cast a location spell on maps to know his exact location. Later, he reveals he got some skills in mental spells. This skills are later explored, as he was able to possess Gavin's body and force him to respond Arcing's call to seal the griffon. Description in the Saga ''The Life of a Young Colt'' In a test at the Royal Guard Academy, he, along with Shining, Summer Sun and Dark Knight, had to, in a simulation, chase a bunch of Changelings. He, Summer Sun and Dark Knight didn't agree with Shining's plan, but he manages to make them go along. Silverweed is able to give their exact location on Shining's map. In the end, they managed to pass the test. ''Twilight and Blue Sword'' In "The Revenge of Dark Hole”, he attends Blue's wedding with Twilight, going also to his bachelor party. ''Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox'' In "The War Begins", Silverweed is appointed to the Intelligence Unit, that is led by Diamond Glow. In "Battleground", Silverweed is with Toothy and Hardscale when Lightning Bolt explains to them all about the new orders and about the triple combined natures. In "The Gold and Silver Brothers", he and some soldiers of the Fourth Unit are sent to help the First Unit, being led by Lightning Bolt, and then he uses his mental skills to make Gavin be sealed inside the Sealing Urn. While recovering, he finds the Leaf Fan. In "Breaking the Crystal", Silverweed helps Freeze Burn, Flambeau and Nitelite in fighting Day Glow and Thunder Spark using the Leaf Fan. But that lets him without energies and he is then taken to the medical unit by Nitelite. In "The Alliance Assemble", Silverweed and the rest of the Alliance arrive just in time as he uses the telepathy spell on Grogar to shift the Ten-Tails' Tailed Beast Bomb away from Star’s group. In "The Ties That Bind", with no time to grieve the death of his former superior, the remaining Alliance enact White Light's last plan after being empowered by Star's first phase-like cloaks. With his improved telepathy spell she is able to save the dragons from being skewered by the Ten-Tails' wooden spikes. She releases his spell and returns to his body once the others restrain the Ten-Tails. In "Grandfather VS Grandson", when the Ten-Tails prepares to destroy the allies with a Tailed Beast Bomb, Silverweed uses the telepathy spell to connect Blue with Obsidian Blade and teach him a simple protective wall. Obliging to Blue's request regardless of her capability, Silverweed manages through some strain to connect Blue to the rest of the Alliance so that he can teach them this same spell and use it to try and deflect the Tailed Beast Bomb. It breaks through all their defences, but is slowed enough for Heartbeat to arrive in time to save them. In "Counterattack", he is impressed by the barrier created by Heartbeat and the alicorn sisters. In "The Ten-Tails' Jinchuriki", Grogar eventually becomes the Ten-Tails jinchuriki. Morale starts to sink because of this, so Silverweed telepathically links Twilight to the Alliance in order to boost their morale. In "The Tree of Dreams", Grogar employs a different tactic: recreating the Divine Tree to feed off the energy of whatever Allies it comes into contact with. Silverweed is able to avoid having her energy drained. When Luna requires his services, he connects her to the Alliance (and the approaching regents) so that he can explain the details of Hepheus' Eye of the Moon Plan, but this further demotivates them. Silverweed's active telepathy soon conveys Star's feelings and memories, to the entire Alliance, giving them the morale they need to keep fighting. In "Pursuing Hope", Twilight and Luna entrust on Silverweed to tell everyone about the healing field they created. In "Star Shield", he helps Twilight contact Blue and then everyone in the Alliance. In "The Eternal Nightmare Curse", he is put under the effect of the Eternal Nightmare Curse. In "The End of the War", he is released from the Eternal Nightmare Curse. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Unicorns Category:Royal Guards